


Take care of you

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominant Rey, F/M, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Yes he has a vagina, cuntboy kylo, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: Meetings seem to drone on for hours and hours, there was nothing Kylo wanted more than to storm out of the room and throw himself down the nearest reactor shaft, but he had a government to aide in running, and a loved one waiting at home. But boy was he close.At least once this was all over he can go back to his room, back to his big king size bed, and back to his beautiful wife to be.





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> O u O yes

 

Meetings seem to drone on for hours and hours, there was nothing Kylo wanted more than to storm out of the room and throw himself down the nearest reactor shaft, but he had a government to aide in running, and a loved one waiting at home. But  _ boy  _ was he close. 

 

“We are hoping for the inclusion of  _ The New Order _ after the campaign is over, however you are still in the red, not many are pleased over your allegiance” 

 

A female Mirialan speaks directly to him, Akashan, his personal correspondence during hours he could not speak directly to the governing bodies, Time zones were harder to work your way around when in the void of relative space and time itself. To hold a call in lightspeed can be tricky. 

 

“They don’t need to be  _ pleased _ , we are here to help, not for aesthetics” comes Kylos response, terse and edged with the anger boredom brought him.

 

Akashan tenses her shoulders, she was not built to mediate his aggression for those he communicated with. “Be nice  _ Ben,  _ not everyone can get over the awful things you guys did before the cataclysm. Even we’re on edge every time we see a damn trooper” clips in the boyish, overly confident voice of Poe Dameron. 

 

The cocky resistance pilot sits to the left of Akashan with his dirty boots propped up on the table surface, his input in political matters is more an embellishment than a seriously taken statement, because the general public loves them a handsome and courageous pilot as a posterboy.

 

“ _ I get it,  _ but that doesn’t change that our inclusion in the matters within the military would be beneficial to you, and would actually put these  _ trained troops _ back to use” 

 

That gets an eyeroll out of Poe, and an offscreen scoff that he can only assume is coming from one of the many  _ bratty _ resistance leftovers. “If there is no more to address, I will take my leave then” Kylo has to suppress the anger in his voice, he knows they’d have nothing else, other than a spare few minutes for Poe to throw in some quips.

 

As he turns to switch off the Holofeed Poe manages one last “Tell Rey to come visit us already!” 

 

If it were ever possible Kylo feels he may one day clench his fist so hard it collapses into a black hole, the creak of his leather gloves is a cry for some damn release, and for him to release his grip lest he pops a seam again.

 

“Fuck im tired” is all he can manage to himself before finally letting himself leave the empty office room.

 

He wants to go back to his room, crawl into bed, and become one with the many layers of his mattress. Rey can sleep on him, and jump on him, and he can be a useful emotionless item. The short walk from his office to the bedroom was enough as is, why he had to inherit such a palace like building was beyond him, but the remains of his family's legacy has been… financially beneficial. 

 

But he didn’t want the money, he didn’t want the Organa inheritance. A building will always be a home so long as his bed is the same, comfortable, warm, and wrapped in the scent of his pretty jedi girlfriend. 

 

A careful round of knocks to the bedroom door ring before he lets himself in, there isnt much Rey could be up to, having taken herself to bed midway through his call, shes probably sleeping sound tucked in that perfect little ball she always becomes when she has to sleep alone. Like a cat, curled in on herself to be as small as possible even on their expensive king bed. 

 

However she isnt. In fact, far from it. 

 

“Come in baby” she purrs in that gorgeous sing-song voice of hers. 

 

It’s a welcome surprise. She lounges, sitting pretty as she is, draped in a shimmering sheer lingerie set he’s never seen before, a gorgeous emerald that reflected like stars across her taut belly in the limited light. He feels that familiar pressure in his abdomen that burned like hellfire and strained his loins.

 

Rey is putting on a show for him as she rolls on the comforter, her hips angle, accentuated, her small bust raised with the curve of her spine, every little movement is something intoxicatingly sensual that draws him to the foot of the bed to loom over her. 

 

She smiles at him, that flash of brilliant white teeth before she turns to kneel on the very edge before him, even now they were far from face to face, but her little hands slip up to run through his hair and pull him down for a deep kiss.  _ This _ was home to him,  _ this _ was the reason his war stopped, and he daresay even the reason he continues to live. 

 

“How did your call go?” she asks him with a coy edge to her voice. “Eventless” he responds.

 

“I have been waiting this whole time for you I’ve gotten so  _ worked up _ thinking about you”

 

Her words come breathy and tickled right beside his ear as she then stands, now a head and a half taller than him. She gives a few twists of her torso, making the sheer fabric that draped from her bust flutter outwards like a flowing skirt, the motion equal parts cute as it was erotic.

 

Kylo hums, hands gripping her hips to drag her close to his chest where he places a gentle kiss to her clavicle, drifting down the flat plane between her breasts before reaching the ribbon tie in the middle of her bust, he looks forward to pulling that ribbon loose with his teeth later, but this look was definitely something he wants to see more of for tonight.

 

A large calloused hand runs up her thigh, squeezing, searching, before coming to the juncture of her thighs, already heated and wet. She definitely  _ did _ get herself worked up, he can already picture her impatiently waiting, a hand shoved into her panties as she stubbornly rubbed at her clit, waiting for  _ him _ . He relishes in the surge of adoration and pleasure that races down his spine and all of the sudden his slacks become much too uncomfortable to keep on.

 

“I’m sorry I took so long, let me make it up to you babygirl” 

 

She loves being called that, but she runs her hands back through his hair and cranes his neck to look at her once more. “No no, this is all for you” He doesnt think he deserves such a sentiment,  _ he  _ kept  _ her  _ waiting after all. “You’ve been working so hard these few weeks. I just wanted to do something nice”

 

If he hadn’t already done so a few months ago, he’d propose to Rey right here and now. He didn’t deserve such a caring partner, and she deserved no less than a god. Her deft little fingers pull at the buttons of his shirt while his own hands unclasp his belt, they work in tandem till hes stripped bare and shes peppering kisses across his broad shoulders.

 

“On the bed now babe” she commands him gently, he doesn’t even hesitate, knowing full well he’s in practiced hands. He leans with his head in the mass of pillows she’s stacked up to the headboard, each one a different color and texture, while she slides up between his thighs like a predatory sandcat. 

 

Her draping lingerie tickles the sensitive skin of his thighs before shes situated herself on her knees before him, hands dancing up over his hip bones, he draws a shuddering breath. It’s been awhile since he’s handed over the reigns, the feeling is equal parts liberating and thrilling.

 

“You nice and wet for me already?”  _ gods _ does he love when she talks like that. His thighs instinctively part further, baring himself to her,  _ yes _ he thinks  _ yes im so wet Rey.  _ She runs her delicate little fingers down the trail of hair at his navel till they're sliding through his slick folds, the moment they roll against his clit he sucks a sharp breath through his teeth. “That’s it baby, god you’re dripping”

 

The same path her fingers traced her mouth followed, planting kisses down his flesh, His hips flex in anticipation and this makes her grin up at him, those dark beautiful eyes of his shining with arousal and full lip trapped between perfect white teeth. He was stunning from head to toe to her. An image of temptation that makes her cunt clench in a wondrous way.

Her tongue drags a slow, deliberate stripe up Kylos slit that makes him shudder, again, so beautiful, always leaning to the side of shyness when she has control. Two of her thin fingers prod at his entrance that he takes with ease, already slick and loose from arousal, and she curls them till shes rubbing at the hidden spot inside him. 

 

Kylo swears, hips bucking against her face, grinding in fluid rolls as Reys perfect thin lips surround his engorged clit and suck in slow deep pulls, tongue flicking over it in quick sweeps that make his legs shake.  He hasn’t been eaten out in a while and had almost forgotten the feeling of her soft lips against his flesh. 

 

Her name tumbles from his lips in between a series of sighs and grunts before he is so close to the edge. He watches Rey pull away just as that familiar coil begins to get just a bit too tight and he whimpers pathetically as the loss of her deft fingers and tongue. “Please” he whines, hands already straying over his hips in the hopes to just rub himself to completion.

 

Rey slaps his hands away and they obediently fall to his sides again. He will do as she wills him, but he’ll surely make a fuss about it, hips hopelessly rolling on their own against the ghost of her mouth. She just gives him one of those  _ damn sweet _ smiles again. That knowing look doused in her dominating spirit. 

 

“Be a good little boy and be very still for me” Rey tells him. She pulls away from between his thighs and he wants to  _ cry _ , but she returns just as fast, she had plans for him, and none of them were to have  _ him _ waiting.

 

She holds in hand two items they are both very familiar with, a slick deep blue vibrator no bigger than to the knuckle of his pointer finger, and _ their _ dildo, a matching blue silicone and well sized for both himself and Rey to enjoy without discomfort, he loved the feeling of the veins the most, while she preferred the stretch. 

 

With a little shimmy of her hips and knees Rey repositions herself, placing both the vibrator and dildo on either side of his hip bones where they lay stationery, the cool of their plastic settling into his skin. They share a stare, both eyes lidded and blown wide with lust, but he could see the mirth in those glittering hazel pools. In those eyes he trusts. 

 

She picks up their silicone toy and rests it at the top of his pubic bone, jutting out towards her. He cant hold back the groan he breathes so desperately as she takes the toy into her mouth, sinking down just a few centimeters before drawing back, then down again, leaving a shining trail of her saliva that follows the valleys of its veins and pooling on his skin below. 

 

It was one of the hottest fucking things she does, sucking  _ his cock _ like that, he can almost imagine what it must feel like, her hot little mouth wrapped around him, sucking and wet, that tongue that does wonderful and sinful things to his cunt giving the same tender treatment to the flared head and  _ oh gods.  _ Her cute little sighs out through her nose when she stubbornly tries to take him in deeper.

 

The image brings forth a new surge of slickness to his already drenched pussy that twitches in response.  _ He needs it _ . And like she’d been digging around inside his mind just for that sentence alone she pulls away from the thoroughly slickened dildo. “Think youre ready for me?” Rey asks him, he’s never been more ready in his life, he can barely even speak, he simply nods panting and spreading his thighs as far as they could go for her. 

 

She lines the head up with his opening and slowly pushes in, she knows hes already loose enough to take the whole thing, but she relishes in the way his face contorts when she slowly feeds him inch by inch.

 

The fit isn’t a stretch at all but still gives him a pleasant sensation of fullness, he clenches around it for a moment and swears he can feel every little ridge, his head rolls back against the pillows with a sigh and below him Rey giggles. “Have I told you I love you?” She teases him, his response was an affirmative huff that she understood well enough. Not wasnt time for teasing, after all,  _ this was for him.  _

 

The first thrust of the toy was shallow and he feels it drag wonderfully against his inner walls, deep but not uncomfortable, and Rey angles it just right to drag up against his g-spot as it pulls out. He swears she makes whole universes explode behind his eyelids. 

 

A click sounds, followed by a familiar hum, Rey has started up the vibrator on its first setting. She starts it at his navel and drags its shuddering form down, down, down till it rests just above his clitorous. Nowhere near close enough to stimulate him, just sending hundreds of tremors  to the flesh above it.

 

Kylo pitches his hips up, hoping he’d caught her off guard, but when you’ve spent enough time in someones head like they have you learn their ways and she intercepts the movement by withdrawing the vibrator, he whines,  _ no, please _ . But she gives him a look he knows leaves no room for argument. Rey is in charge, Rey will make you feel good.

 

The vibrations resume, still so far away, but close enough to torture him. He begs her,  _ please _ , but her cute little smile just returns, the onf a sneaky child playing dirty with her toys. She passes the vibrator over his clit now, but so featherlite now, its almost overwhelming every time it makes contact and he cant help himself but to flex his hips against it. 

 

“You want it so bad don’t you baby?”

 

_ Yes yes yes i do please Rey just give it to me _   
  
His jedi hushes him as if she could hear the chorus of pleas in his mind. “Do you want to come for me?” she asks him.  _ God yes _ . He nods at her much too eagerly. Because its been so damn long since hes come like this, with his cunt stuffed and clit over-sensitised, he  _ needed _ it. 

 

There was something about the look she gave him after, something wicked, three clicks, and the vibrations increase tenfold, not so much heavy as they were quick, but the sensation made his thighs shake violently. He could  _ not _ handle that much at once. He tried to reach out for her hand to still her, to cease that new sudden overflow, but they strain in their spot and.  _ Gods she was using the force on him.  _

 

Hands useless at his sides ball into fists, his lip abused with teeth marks while his Rey sets a punishing pace with dildo in hand, no traction lost at all as he continues to somehow become more and more wet as she goes, he can do no more than throw his head back and moan like the whore hes become for her. 

 

The shuddering begins before the coil in his belly winds, Rey feels it at her sides as his calves struggle to maintain their own control, and being the little  _ demon _ she was she presses the vibrator against his clit just that bit harder for it to really  _ do some damage _ . 

 

The coil is tight, so fucking tight like it was fresh from the smithy, but the edge was just a step too far away. All it took was another angle from the dildo pounding into his cunt that he feels everything seize up.

 

Kylo comes with a series of pleading shouts and whines.  _ Pleases _ and  _ thank yous _ , sounding akin to a sob while his chest heaves, Rey is clearly proud of her work, face reddened from her efforts and beaded with sweat, but that  _ damn smile of hers _ dimples her cheeks just right.    
  
“Thank you” he says breathlessly, she peppers his face with small kisses and relaxing cooing, he can barely remember the last time his body had been so tensionless. 

 

“I love you” she tells him.   
  
“You too babygirl”

**Author's Note:**

> Perceive this as you will.  
> hes not written to be trans, just to be a man with a vagina. but y'know whatever right  
> pussies are cool! >:0


End file.
